


Starclan's Call

by Swiftstep



Series: Warriors: The Disappearing stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftstep/pseuds/Swiftstep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first book in the disappearing stars series</p><p>Many moons after the clans came to live beside the lake,<br/>After the three have long since passed into legend,<br/>The clans have stopped believing in starclan,<br/>merely thinking they are myths the stars have started to disappear.<br/>Starclan cats are fading slowly and with it the warrior code and many of the things that made the clans more than just groups of rogues.<br/>As one last chance to bring faith back to the clans starclan sends a prophecy to six cats to bring the clans together and unite against a great threat stirring from within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ShadowclanLeader:  
Frogstar: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy:  
Beetlewhisker: Black tom with light green eyes.

Medicine cat:  
Thistleleaf: Small Blue-grey tom with white paws and Amber-copper eyes.

Warriors:  
Dawnstream: A long haired cream she-cat with dark brown and light brown patches.Stoneclaw: Large gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes.Shadefur: Black she-cat with amber eyes.Weaselfur: Reddish brown tom with a white muzzle and belly and green eyes.Leafpelt: Brown tabby she-cat.Foxwhisker: dark ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes.Snowface: White she-cat with light gray on her hind leg and tail, has bright blue eyes.Sorrelheart: Tortoiseshell tabby tom with white muzzle, belly, legs and a blaze from in between his eyes to his nose. Has Green eyes.Lightfoot: Cream and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.Dustnose: Dusty brown tome with green eyes.Goldenwhisker: Goldeny-ginger she-cat with dark brown tabby markings.Alderpelt: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:  
Spottedpaw: Golden she-cat with spotted tabby markings and amber eyes.Frostpaw: White cat with one green eye and one blue eye. they are deaf in one ear. 

Queens:  
Brightflower: White she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:  
Fogeye: Blind Brown tabby she-cat with completely white eyes, was blinded by a fox as an apprentice.Redfoot: Ginger tom with white paws and muzzle.

 

THUNDERCLAN

Leader:

Ravenstar: Black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Deputy:

sparrowwing; light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cat:  
Dappledfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Mudtail: lithe brown tom  
Squirrelheart: ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Hollyclaw: fluffy black she-cat with green eyes  
Dovepelt: Gray tabby tom.  
Lionclaw: Large golden tabby tom  
Elmfur: Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes.  
Ravenwing: Small black tom with amber eyes and many scars.  
Darkfang: dark brown tabby tom.  
Sootclaw: very dark grey tom with amber eyes  
Ratface: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Addercloud: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:  
Buzzardpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Sleetpaw: Light gray cat with patches of lighter and darker gray.

Rainpaw: Gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.  
Birchpaw: White tom with gray tabby patches.

Queens:

Poppywhisker: Tortoishell she-cat with a white muzzle and chest. Kits: Russetkit: Dark ginger tom kit. Gingerkit: Pale ginger she-kit Emberkit: Tortoiseshell kit.

Elders:  
Fallowheart: Brown tabby she-cat with many scars. she has seen many battles.

Badgerclaw: Black and white tom

Windclan

 

Leader:

Halfstar: Tortoiseshell she-cat. Half her face has bad burn scars from a fire.

Deputy:

Lightningpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

Medicine cat:

Swiftstep: Ginger tabby tom with white markings and green eyes.  
Mallowheart: white tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Gorsetail: Golden tabby tom.Haretail: Brown she-cat with a short bobbed tail like a rabbit.Redfur: Dark ginger tom.Cherrypelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with an unusually short tail.Ivyfoot: Black tom.Rabbitclaw: dusty brown tom with a white tail tip and green eyes.Redtail: Dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Nettleflower: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Heatherfur: light ginger tabby tom.  
Morningbird: mostly ginger tortoiseshell she-cat  
Mapleflower: ginger and white tabby tom.  
Apprentices:  
Honeypaw: golden tabby tom.  
Mistypaw: gray tabby she-cat.  
Maplepaw: Brown and tortoiseshell tom.  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Emberclaw: Tortoishell she-cat with green eyes.  
Mapleflower: Ginger and white tabby tom.

 

Riverclan

 

Leader:

Troutstar: Brown tabby tom.

Deputy:

Duckfeather: Brown tabby tom

Medicine cat:

Berryleaf: cream she-cat.

Warriors:

Piketooth: Gray tomBluestream: Blue gray cat.Gannetclaw: White she-cat with patches of creamReedclaw: Golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.Rushtail: Brown tabby tom.Silverheart: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes  
Pebbletail: gray tabby tom with an unusually short tail.  
Shortwhisker: Small brown she-cat.  
Russetfoot: Ginger tabby she-cat.  
Brindlecloud: tabby tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Apprentices:  
Acornpaw: Fluffy brown tabby she-cat.  
Queens:  
Speckleheart: Brown spotted tabby she-cat. Mother of heronkit, blackkit and Echokit.  
Elders:  
Dewstrike: Gray cat with blue eyes.  
Leopardpelt: Golden brown tom with distinctive tabby markings.  
Turtleclaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with white markings.

 

 

Skyclan

 

Leader:  
Wildstar: pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Deputy:  
Anteye: Black cat with amber eyes.  
Medicine cat:  
Jayfrost: fluffy gray tabby she-cat.  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw  
Warriors:  
Mosspool: Brown and white tabby tom.  
Moonfern: White she-cat.  
Feathershine: Gray tabby tom.  
Dusksnow: Brown and white she-cat.  
Hazeltooth: brown tom.  
Sandspeck: Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.  
Milkdapple: white and cream patched cat with amber eyes.  
Moletuft: lithe black cat with tufted ear tips.  
Daisybee: Ginger tabby tom with dark stripes.  
Plumtail: dark tortoiseshell she-cat  
Mothblaze: Golden she-cat with brown tabby markings and orange eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Hawkpaw: Brown tabby tom.  
Finchpaw: grey and brown tabby cat.  
Knightpaw: Black she-cat, formerly a kitty-pet named knight who the clan thought was called night.  
Longpaw: Unusually tall pale tabby cat.  
Queens:  
Elders:  
Shellstorm: pale grey tom with green eyes.  
cliffpelt: browny-ginger tom with amber eyes.

 

Cats outside the clans

Ghost: Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and unusually short legs.  
Rose: Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Jett: Black tom with green eyes.


	2. Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: The clan leaders are stressed af and Rock yet again comes foretelling of a prophecy only he could see. Or cameos of canon characters but in cat heaven.

A slight breeze rustled the leaves in the trees, the sound echoing through a clearing surrounded by four towering oak trees. Moonlight, which filtered through the forest canopy in patches illuminated a large boulder at the far end. Four cats sat perched atop the boulder huddled together like starlings in a nest whispering and talking in hushed tones as if they were scared someone would hear what they spoke of. Sharp eyes flickering in different directions every few moments as if they were waiting in anticipation for something.

Out of the bushes slid a large, muscular black she-cat, silent as a mouse she stuck to the shadows making sure the group on the boulder were unaware of her presence. As she walked her pelt which was faded and almost completely transparent glimmered with starlight; tiny stars behind slowly faded and disappeared after a few seconds trailed behind her.

"Always as quiet and sneaky as ever I see, Tall shadow," a sharp high pitched voice cut through the silence. The black she-cat looked up, slightly annoyed in being spotted. A lithe pale brown tabby she-cat had broken away from the group of cats sitting atop the boulder and was looking down at Tall Shadow. She blinked and purred in amusement at the newcomer. 

Tall Shadow readied herself to climb the boulder, her muscles bunched and she sprang upwards hooking onto the edge of the boulder and clawing her way up. She shook her fur out and turned to look at the other she-cat. 

"It is good to see you again Wind Runner," she meowed dipping her head.

"It's been long enough waiting for you," Wind runner replied, "where were you anyway? it has been many seasons since any other starclan cat has seen even a glimpse of you."

"I have been where I always go when I wish to be alone, lurking in my old home, any cat who truly needed to seek me out might have been able to but after so many seasons it has become easy to go unnoticed in the presence of others," Tall Shadow explained. 

"Sorry to interrupt your chatter but we have more pressing concerns than where you have been hiding," a sleek gray tabby tom interrupted. He spoke in an emotionless tone that quietly echoed like the sound of rushing water. He puffed out his long fur and shuffled slightly to one side to allow enough room for the two she-cats to join the small group. 

"River Ripple, Clear Sky and of course Thunder" Tall Shadow rumbled greeting the three toms warmly in turn. River Ripple did not reply to Tall Shadow, merely looking down at his paws annoyed by Tall Shadow's insistence of wasting time. Thunder greeted the cat he had known since birth by dipping his head towards her. The final cat, a pale gray and white tom looked up at Tall Shadow. His pelt was the most faded of all, almost completely worn away from the hardships of his clans and the many times they had almost disappeared from any living cat's history. 

"Surely Tall Shadow since you say you have not been hiding too far these past seasons you know why we are here today," Clear sky rasped. 

"Of course," she replied "After so many cats started to fade I started listening for answers, is it true the clans have finally completely stopped believing in Starclan? that every living clan cat now believes we are just myths created to help enforce the beliefs and rules of the warrior code?" 

"Sadly it is true and because if this the clans are starting to fall apart, no better or honorable than rogues and because of this we disappear," Clear Sky lashed his tail back and forth angrily "To me it seems useless! there is nothing left we can do if every cat has stopped believing, we cannot even stop the storm brewing within the clans if they no longer believe in us. The medicine cats no longer visit the moon pool and the leaders no longer receive nine lives."

"All is not useless Clear Sky," River Ripple finally spoke up "not all hope is lost, there is a spark out there that could ignite the clans belief in us once more and bring the clans back to the path they have strayed so far from but it is whether this spark can catch on." 

"But no clan cat believes in us anymore!" Clear Sky growled, River Ripple sighed in response. 

"Yes we're aware of that Clear sky, all clan cats have stopped believing however we still have a chance. There is one cat who we may be able to ignite the spark within but it is not whether or not we can ignite the spark but whether or not the clans will accept this cat among their ranks is the true question." 

"So this cat is not a clan cat? but they do not believe in us either."

The clearing fell silent for a few moments before the stillness of the air around the cats was split by laughter. Thunder jumped with surprise, pelt bristling, eyes wild and turned around to look down. Bellow the rock among the leaf litter of the forest floor stood a hairless cat, his eyes pale and blind. 

"Rock what do you want?" Thunder asked, a curious glint in his eyes. 

"He is right you know, this cat will ignite the spark and bring faith back to the clans, it was foretold even before I received the prophecy of the three," he rasped "You must visit this cat, but not just them, visit five others from each of the clans give them a prophecy to go and bring together the five clans once more. Only with five clans together united again can their belief in starclan be restored and the threat of danger be stopped." 

The cats nodded, knowing better to argue with the spirit who had seen all that came before and all that was ever to come. It was Tall Shadow who spoke at last lifting her head high to address her fellow clan leaders and Rock. 

"Thank you Rock, we will gather a council of what starclan cats that have not disappeared and gather opnions on which cats we believe may have traces of belief in starclan to receive the prophecy." With that each founding leader bid their farewell and in silent agreement set out to question those who had not yet faded. 

\---

 

Murmurs of worry echoed throughout the clearing as cats began to gather around the moonpool, although there were still many cats among starclan, enough to fill the hollow there were still so many lost forever to their ranks. Thunder made his way towards the moonpool pushing his way through the crowd of concerned cats to where Rock sat with the other founding leaders had gathered. He took a sharp intake of air realizing how important his announcement was, he had gone to each starclan cat who once lived in thunderclan and had heard out their choice in what kind of cat they believed should be chosen. Finally after days watching over the descendants of his clan through the moonpool he had come to a final decision. I just hope it's the right choice, he worried. He silently took his place beside his father Clear sky and the hollow soon became silent. 

Rock was the first cat to speak in his raspy echoing voice "This is the cat who if the clans accept will help bring together the five clans once more." As soon as he had finished speaking the water in the moonpool ripples and the image of a young gray cat appeared in the pool. Hushed whispers of varying degrees of approval and disapproval rippled through the hollow until Clear Sky stepped forward. 

"Since I was the first of any to form a clan I will speak first, I hope you all agree with my choice for Skyclan," he said proudly, a large golden tabby's face flashed in the moonpool and was met with cheers of approval, Clear sky then stepped back smirking as Wind runner stepped forward. 

"This is the choice I think best suits the task ahead," she announced as a ginger and white cat showed in the moonpool, it was met with many curious but hushed whispers however one voice rang out above the others.

"You chose him?" an incredibly faded black and white tom spoke up. 

"Do you not think he is capable or worthy of receiving the prophecy Tallstar?" Wind runner challenged. 

Tallstar shook his head in response "I do not doubt he is not capable, he is just an unusual choice." 

"If you lot are quite done I would like to speak," River ripple interrupted to which the hollow went silent "After much debate this cat has been chosen," a blue-gray cat appeared in the moonpool only to be met with much approval from several riverclan cats. 

"This is my choice," Tall shadow called out keeping it short and formal as a brown tabby was revealed to all cats in the hollow in the pool. 

Finally Thunder realized it was now his turn to choose, he stepped forward nervously and placed a paw on the surface of the pool, the pool rippled and when it had stopped the image of a young silver and white tabby had formed on the surface, "I believe this cat is the best choice to represent thunderclan." 

"Are you sure of that choice, he looks a bit young for the task" a flame colored tom asked. 

Thunder dipped his head to the tom but then looked up defiantly to meet his gaze "I apologize if I am wrong but Crowfeather was just an apprentice when he was chosen for the prophecy that brought the clans to the lake. And your daughter was only an apprentice when she followed them on this." The tom backed off at those words.

"It has been decided then," Rock spoke turning to the leaders "Go soon, try walk in these cats dreams and give them the prophecy we have discussed."


End file.
